remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Robo Suit
A Robo Suit is a robotic full-body suit that can be worn to grant the wearer(s) with numerous abilities. There have been two Robo Suits that made appearances, both of which appeared during The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! episode "Robo Koopa". Both Robo Suits were designed by Dr. Nerdnick, although they vary greatly in design and function. Robo Koopa's Suit The first Robo Suit built by Dr. Nerdnick was worn by King Koopa. King Koopa somehow convinced Dr. Nerdnick into building it for him, and wore it to wreak havoc on Robo Land, thus attracting the attention of Mario and friends. While wearing the suit, King Koopa went by the alias of Robo Koopa. As Robo Koopa, King Koopa was a seemingly unstoppable force, and came close to defeating Mario. Howver, Dr. Nerdnick and his assistant Bunsen tricked Robo Koopa into triggering the Robo suit's ejector seat, thus sending King Koopa flying out of the suit. Dr. Nerdnick later converted this Robo Suit into a "robo pizza oven." Powers and Abilities *Bullet Bill Launcher: A retractable cannon, which can fire Bullet Bills, is hidden in the arm of the suit . Although technically a Bill Blaster, it bears no actual resemblance to one. *Super Strength: Robo Koopa is shown to be able to shatter an entire building to pieces with little more than a single punch. *Super Vision: Binoculars come out of the helmet portion of the suit and position themselves over Robo Koopa's eyes, thereby enhancing his eyesight. *Super Hearing: The horns of the helmet can extend outward like antennas, implying that it enhances Robo Koopa's hearing capabilities. *Super Toes: Large cannons are concealed within the feet of the robo suit. They are capable of firing Bomb Plants. *Force Field Beam: By pressing a certain button, King Koopa can make the suit fire a beam of energy out of its index finger, which conceal its targets within force fields. *Fist: A large fist can extend out of the suit's chest cavity and serve as a battering ram. *Lasso: By pressing a certain button, King Koopa can thrust out a robotic arm twirling a rope out of the chest cavity and lasso its target. *Jetpack: A jetpack can extend out from the back of the suit, giving Robo Koopa the ability to fly. *Ejector Seat: By pushing a certain button, King Koopa can get blasted out of the suit and into the sky. *Pizza Oven: After Robo Koopa is defeated, Dr. Nerdnick converts the chest cavity of the robo suit into a pizza oven. Although the limbs are kept intact, they no longer serve any real purpose. Plumbinator The second Robo Suit, unlike the first, was given an actual name: the Plumbinator. Additionally, it required two operators in order to function. Dr. Nerdnick built it entirely out of spare parts found in a junkyard, thus limiting the suit's full potential as a counter to the more refined Robo Koopa. Wearing the suit, Mario and Luigi challenged Robo Koopa to a duel, but ultimately lost when the suit was destroyed after a large fall. Category:Technology Category:Koopa Troop Weapons